Hotfix 19.17
Bonus Everything Weekend Extended *The Bonus Everything Weekend has been extended through Memorial Day! During the Bonus Everything Event, everyone logged in will earn Double XP, Double GCW Points, Double Heroic Tokens, Double GCW Tokens from Battlefields and City Invasions, Double Pet XP and Loyalty, Double Duty Mission Tokens, Double Chronicles XP, Double Chronicles Silver Tokens, increased chance to earn Gold Chronicles Tokens, increased RLS chance, increased chance to catch real fish (instead of junk loot and collection fish) and bonus Restuss Commendations! Welcome Back Updates *If you do not have enough GCW points to offset decay for the 5/5 and 5/12 GCW rank update, no decay will be applied. *The inactive citizen removal time and zoning violation time have been temporarily increased by 14 days, from 90 days since last login to 104 days since last login. This will be in effect for at least 14 days, after which time it will immediately revert back to 90 days since last login. *The various expiration timers on all vendors and items currently in the commodities system have been increased by 14 days. This may result in some of the date/time values reported in the /locateVendor window to be in the future. Player Bounty System In Space *Just like ground, bounty can be placed for all types of space PvP kills, except for duel and BH related kills. Unlike ground, where the attacker must be at least level 20 for the victim to place a bounty, there is no such level restriction for placing a bounty from space PvP kills. For POB ship, it is the owner of the victim ship who gets to place the bounty on the owner of the attacker ship. *The 1000 credits auto-bounty for all types of PvP kills (including duel and BH related kills), and its anti-fightclubbing measure has been extended to space for all types of space PvP kills (including duel and BH related kills). For POB ship, it is the owner of the victim ship and the owner of the attacker ship who are considered in the 1000 credits auto-bounty, and its anti-fightclubbing measure. *Remember, the BH must be at least level 22 in order to take a player bounty mission. *The requirement that a mark must be within a certain level of the BH who is browsing the mission terminal in order for the mark to appear in the mission list does not apply if the mark has a space bounty. If the mark has any space bounty, he will always appear on the mission list, regardless of the level difference between the mark and the BH who is browsing the mission terminal. *The mission list will indicate the (% ground, % space) of the bounty value. Once the mission has been accepted into the datapad, the mission Examine window title will periodically update the (% ground, % space) of the bounty value as the mark receives additional bounties. *If the bounty consists of only space bounties, the mark can only be hunted in space. If the bounty consists of only ground bounties, or both ground and space bounties, the mark can be hunted on both ground and space. *There is no BH first strike in space. The mark’s ship and the BH’s ship will mutually appear red to each other at all times. *The Sorosuub Luxury Yacht will continue to remain unattackable. *For POB ship, the BH must be in her own ship, and the mark must be in his own ship. The BH cannot attack if she is aboard someone else's ship. The mark cannot be attacked if he is aboard someone else's ship. Gunners aboard the BH's ship or the mark's ship can participate in the fight. *An actual kill is required to collect the bounty. The ship that delivers the kill shot will receive the bounty. We will revisit ejection rules to make it difficult to use ejection to avoid space PvP kill in general. *The Arakyd Probe Droid can now be launched in space, but only for player bounty mission. *The Arakyd Probe Droid will report if the mark is aboard a Sorosuub Luxury Yacht and/or if the mark is aboard someone else's ship, thus making the mark unattackable. *The BH must be aboard her own ship to launch the Arakyd Probe Droid or the Seeker Droid. *If the mark is in space, the waypoint reported by the Arakyd Probe Droid and the Seeker Droid will just contain the zone information, NOT the exact space coordinates of the mark. The coordinates will just point to (0, 0, 0). *When the Seeker Droid is tracking the bounty target in space, it will not continually spam the "...Mission Waypoint updated" and "Your probe droid will continue to report..." messages. It will spam these 2 messages once at the beginning, and then spam once more when the tracking terminates, when it either loses sight of the target or the target is no longer in the zone. Player Bounty System *A Player Bounty System counter collection has been added to the Bounty Hunter section of the Slayer collection page that will track the number of times the BH killed the mark, the BH got killed by the mark, the mark killed the BH, and the mark got killed by the BH, separated into ground and space kill. *The BH cannot abort a player bounty mission while still engaged in combat with the mark (i.e. bounty hunter TEF). *Inside Information will now indicate the (% ground, % space) of the bounty value. Space *There is now a 5 seconds wait to eject (10 seconds of you are currently bounty hunter TEFed), during which time the ship must remain stationary. For POB ship, the wait only applies to the ship owner. Other passengers aboard the POB ship will eject immediately. Fishing *For each angler, the chance of catching a gigantic fish that will grant one of the 70 gigantic fish badges that the angler doesn't yet have will gradually increase as the angler catches more and more real fish since the last gigantic fish that granted the angler one of the 70 gigantic fish badges was caught. *For each galaxy, the chance of catching an ELUSIVE fish will gradually increase as more and more real fish are caught since the last ELUSIVE fish was caught. *Domestics Trader can now craft Synthetic Bait at level 70. *Created through a highly labor and resource intensive refining process, synthetic bait is a very long lasting bait, in both durability and scent. On average, synthetic bait will last 50 times longer than natural bait. *The condition of synthetic bait is referred to as Good/Worn/Shredded, as opposed to Fresh/Soggy/Mush for natural bait. *Due to its durability, synthetic bait cannot be lost from "A strong nibble leaves you without a baited line..." or "Something just tore the bait right off the end of your line..." *Due to its durability, if the catch manages to get away ("Your line falls limp... whatever you had caught... it got away..."), the synthetic bait still remains on the hook. *Synthetic bait is so valued that some anglers have been observed to swim after and retrieve it (rather than lose it) after the fishing line snaps ("Darn, your line snapped...") or the fish pulls the line out of the pole ("Your catch ran so hard that it pulled your line right out of the pole..."). *Fish swarm to the alluring and powerful scent of synthetic bait, which increases the chance of catching real fish (instead of junk loot and collection fish) when using synthetic bait instead of natural bait. The bonus is highest when the synthetic bait is in Good condition, less bonus when it is Worn, and least bonus when it is Shredded. *If the pole is currently using natural bait, there will be a radial sub-option under the Start Fishing radial option on the pole to toggle the option to discard soggy/mush natural bait at the end of fishing. The default behavior is to discard. The auto-discard behavior only applies to natural bait, not synthetic bait. *If the pole is currently using synthetic bait, and the synthetic bait is in the worn or shredded state, there will be a radial sub-option under the Start Fishing radial option on the pole to do a one-time discard of the worn/shredded synthetic bait. *Fixed the issue that can sometimes cause you to stop fishing immediately after you start fishing. Structure Trader *There are 4 tables available for crafting from the Jedi/Sith Enclave. *You can now craft a Tapestry Pole at level 70. *Added furniture from the Jedi and Sith enclave. Domestics Trader *You can now craft Synthetic Bait at level 70. *You can now craft Jedi and Sith banners at level 70. Traders *Reduced the cost of hand sampling. Rare Loot System *Re-added the datadisk hologram due to popular demand. Chronicles *Added Jedi/Sith banners that can be used as city decorations to the Chronicle vendor. Misc *Fixed typo with Spy trainer conversation in the tutorial. Category:Updates